


Call For Help

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentioned Murder, that season two plotline was a Wild Ride, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Every time Landry cried in season 2 I said “oh nO!” so I decided to make him cry even more.





	Call For Help

**Author's Note:**

> I now officially own 1/5 of the Tyra/Landry tag.

Tyra’s phone rings at god-knows-when-o’clock in the morning and she groans. The screen says _ Landry Clarke _ and she sighs before answering the call and putting the phone to her ear.

“Landry, I swear to God, if you saw another cool rock, you’re going to have to wait to show me at a reasonable hour.”

Landry doesn’t say anything. 

“Landry?”

“I keep seeing him,” he says all of a sudden, and he sounds absolutely terrified. 

This explanation, however, is vague as hell. 

“What—” she starts but Landry cuts her off. 

“I keep seeing him over and over, and I keep seeing myself hitting him with that—with that goddamn pipe and then we’re in the car and everything’s so terrifying and I can’t breathe and we throw him into the water and then I wake up but I still can’t _breathe_, Tyra, and—” 

Tyra’s never seen him like this before. “Landry, calm down.”

“We’re gonna get caught,” he continues. “I can’t find my goddamn watch, and they’ve probably got some other evidence and I’m so, so screwed, Tyra, and—”

“Landry, it’s okay,” Tyra says, even though deep inside she knows it’s not. 

“No, it’s not.”

“L—”

“How can you honestly believe it’s okay?” He asks, and she hears the desperation in his voice. “We _ killed _ someone, Tyra, that doesn’t just go away.”

Tyra bites back the words _ no, _ you _ killed someone_, because she knows they’re not true. 

“I know, I know,” she says, “but you’ve gotta just chill out, okay?”

“I can’t, Tyra, I’m not—I’m not like you,” he says, and Tyra doesn’t know how to respond to that. 

“You’re—you’re so strong, and you can do anything, Tyra, you can control your own mind, you can get this out of your head and focus on something else!” Landry bursts out, and Tyra thinks he might be crying. “I’m stuck here, Tyra, I’m stuck in my own head and I’m thinking in circles and all I can think is holy shit I _ killed _ someone and they’re gonna figure me out and I’m never gonna get to graduate high school or go to college or tell you I love you or—”

Tyra tries to process all of this, but her mind sticks on one detail. 

“You what?”

There’s a pause and then— “Holy shit, I said that out loud.”

“Yeah.” It feels inadequate, a single word in response to his paragraph that ended in a declaration of love, but it’s all Tyra has right now. 

“Crap, I’m sorry, I—”

“I love you too.” 

The second the words leave her mouth, she realizes they’re true. 

“You—Really?” He seems shocked, and Tyra’s pretty sure he’s stopped crying. 

“Mmhmm,” she says, a smile on her face. 

He doesn’t say anything, so she continues. 

“You’re sweet and you’re lovely and when you smile it makes me smile. Your jokes are dumb as hell but they make me laugh and your eyes are full of love. When I’m with you, I feel safe, Landry, and I love you.”

“I love you too,” he manages, and Tyra can almost see the dorky grin on his face. 

“Yeah, I know, _ dork._”

“Thanks, Tyra. I’m gonna go to sleep. Sorry for waking you up.”

“Bye, Landry. I love you,” Tyra says, and she thinks she’s blushing. 

She’s rewarded with a small “I love you too” before she presses the red end call button.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
